O Fim do Romantismo
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Ah, a música. Talvez o que mais nos separe dos animais irracionais. Será mesmo? Heero X Duo Songfic. Duo's POV


_Buenas. Esse songfic é meu, nada de usar por aí, senão... Nah, calma aí, não é assim que se faz disclaimer. Gundam Wing não me pertence, tampouco qualquer dos personagens relacionados. A música foi roubada do Latino que roubou de um húngaro pobre-coitado e ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão._

_E era isso._

**_O Fim do Romantismo_**

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa**

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa**

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa**

**Alo, ****salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,**

_Olá! Como estás? Sou eu, um cavaleiro._

"Que lindo, tou me sentindo a própria Julieta aqui."

**Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.**

_E, por favor, meu amor, receba a felicidade._

"Heero, não tou entendendo, quem recebe é sempre você..."

**Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, **

_Olá! Olá! Sou eu, Picasso._

Duo limitou-se a arquear a sobrancelha ao ouvir o fatídico nome. Era duplo sentido demais vindo do japonês.

**Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, **

_Te dei um toque e sou valoroso;_

"Quando isso? – e tirou o celular do bolso da calça – Ih, acabou a bateria."

**Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. **

_Mas repara que não peço nada.__  
_

"- É pra aprender, Duo. – disse, suspirando – Nunca mais peça nada sem explicar direito antes".

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, **

_Queres ir embora, mas você não me leva,  
_

"Também, olha o papelão na frente dos vizinhos! Claro que eu tou com vontade de ir embora e te deixar aqui!"

**Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei**.

_Não, não me leva, não, não me leva._

"Não te levo, não; não te levo, naaaão..."_  
_  
**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,**

_A tua cara e o amor sob a tília_

"Tília? O que diabos é uma tília?"_  
_**  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
**_Me lembram dos teus olhos._

"Cadê o meu dicionário?"

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, **

_Queres ir embora, mas você não me leva,  
_

"Que coisa estranha, tou entendendo uma música húngara mas não sei o que é uma tília... Deve ser um sonho."

**Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. **

_Não, não me leva, não, não me leva.  
_

"_sf _(_lat tilia_)_ Bot_** 1** Gênero (_Tilia_) típico da família das Tiliáceas, constituído de árvores nativas nas regiões temperadas, às vezes cultivadas para sombreamento, que se caracterizam por folhas cordiformes, bráctea aliforme coalescente com o pedúnculo, fruto indeiscente com uma ou duas sementes, madeira macia, facilmente lavrável, e acentuada tendência para hibridação.** 2** Planta desse gênero.** 3** A flor dessas plantas."

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, **

_A tua cara e o amor sob a tília  
_

"..."

**Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**  
_Me lembram dos teus olhos._

"Caralho, eu acho que ele me xingou."

**Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum, **

_Te chamo para dizer o que é que sinto agora,_

"Honestamente, daqui a pouco você vai ser chamado de muitas coisas, Heero, Inclusive pra dar depoimento na polícia. É sério, o barrigudo ali ao lado parece que vai ter um infarto."

**Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea. **

_Olá, meu amor, sou eu, a felicidade.  
_

"Yeah, Heero is a happy boy".

**Alo, alo, sunt eu, Picasso,**

_Olá! Olá, sou eu, Picasso_

"De novo a crise de superego? Aiai, japonês é fogo. E mentiroso pra danar."

**Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,**

_Te dei um toque e sou valoroso.  
_

"PORRA, EU JÁ DISSE QUE O MEU CELULAR TÁ SEM BATERIA, SACO!!"

**Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.**  
_Mas repara que não peço nada. _

"Yeah, e eu aprendi o significado de _Onegai _conversando com a velha gagá da padaria...". _  
_

**  
****Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, **

_Queres ir embora, mas você não me leva,  
_

"Que música curta, já começou o refrão de novo. Ao menos, o ritmo é bonzinho... nu-ma nu-ma yey, nu-ma nu-ma, yey..."

**Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. **

_Não, não me leva, não, não me leva.  
_

"Nu-ma, nu-ma, Yey!"

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei**,

_A tua cara e o amor sob a tília  
_

"Que barulho estranho é esse? Parece sirene."

**Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**  
_Me lembram dos teus olhos._

"Que meus olhos estejam me enganando, que meus olhos estejam me enganando... Merda, é a polícia!!"

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, **

_Queres ir embora, mas você não me leva,  
_

- POLÍCIA!! TODO MUNDO PARADO!!

"É agora que eles tiram as roupas e fazem um strip?"

**Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. **

_Não, não me leva, não, não me leva.  
_

E Heero teve sua voz subitamente silenciada pelo que parecia uma multidão revoltosa. Multidão essa formada, pasmem, pelos civis e pelos vizinhos. Os policiais apenas dirigiam o fluxo de gente irada e enfiavam os mais revoltados nos camburões.

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, **

_A tua cara e o amor sob a tília  
_

"..."

**Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**  
_Me lembram dos teus olhos._

"QUEM ESSES FILHOS DA MÃE PENSAM QUE SÃO PRA INTERROMPER??"

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa  
**

Sabem quando você acha que não devia ter feito uma coisa, minutos depois de tê-la feito? No exato momento quando o cara esqusito de trança começa a montar caixas de som e um microfone na varanda?

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa**

Pois é. Em linhas gerais, foi isso que passou pela cabeça da multidão em fúria. Que nem estava mais tão furiosa, afinal o cara estava se provando um blasfemo de marca maior. Pior de tudo équando começa a cantar.

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa**

**  
****Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, **

_Queres ir embora, mas você não me leva,  
_

"HEERO!! NÃO SE ATREVA A ENTRAR NESSE CAMBURÃO!!"

**Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. **

_Não, não me leva, não, não me leva.  
_

"Vão ter que me levar junto!! Era um momento importante!! Vocês interromperam!!"

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, **

_A tua cara e o amor sob a tília  
_

"EU VOU OMAE WO KOROSU EM VOCÊS!! E A TÍLIA QUE SE FODA!!"

**Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**  
_Me lembram dos teus olhos._

- HEEEERO!!

E o microfone ficou mudo.

"Cara, nunca mais faço comentário sobre ele não ser romântico."

_Críticas? Sugestões? Comentários? Propostas indecentes? Falem com minhas secretárias peitudas, elas encaminharão o lixo para o lixo e os elogios para a minha mesa. _


End file.
